2017-08-25 - Day One
Cir-El 10/10 Spice 10/10 Anachronism 10/10 Bloodstone 10/10 Cammi 10/10 Juston 10/10 Aquagirl 10/10 Red Raven 10/10 Kid Briton 10/10 Deathlok 10/10 Vanguard 10/10 Starfire 10/10 A moment ago, you were doing other things. A VWOMP noise happened in your ears, and then suddenly the situation was different. The statues of The Grey Ghost, Ant Man, and Nico Minoru stand here instead of where they belong. Three of the fallen heroes, they were in the news in past years and their names are known. The statues are out of place; similarly, the forest surrounding the clearing is not where you were a moment ago. Floating in a circle, roughly twenty meters wide, there are fifteenish people. You are part of them, unable to move or to speak. Your eyes are open, and you can see each other and the clearing, the grassy field where you've been gathered together. Then a voice calls out, gathering your attention. "Don't bother trying to move. This is a lot to take in, I'm aware, so just relax and don't panic. Yet, that part comes later. I've been courteous enough to dress you all in your super-suits, if you own them, so you can thank me if you like. But let's get this game started shall we?" (You can't move, but if you'd like a moment to pose trying or anything else this is your opportunity.) Michael Collins was in the Avengers Mansion moments before, sipping on a gatorade and enjoying prime time TV before...this. Being unable to move when you are ordinarly one of the strongest fellows around is quite a thing, but it isn't the first time for him so he doesn't panic. The man otherwise known as Deathlok takes in his odd surroundings, noting who else has been kidnapped with growing concern. Cir-El manages to slightly twitch a fingertip, which is pretty impressive. Otherwise she's mostly just furious that someone got her into this leotard without asking permission first. It's skin tight and embarrasing enough on it's own. She's disoriented. She's incapacitated. Last she remembered she was in the Towers. In her room. Then nothing. She goes to try to rise up and out of place then as her eyes open. "Who are you!? What have you done to us?" She goes to try and scream. But her mouth does not move. Starfire goes to look around, but her head cannot move. Trying to assess her surroundings and her companions. She's presuming the others are heroes. THe fact she can't move as she tries to struggle is terrifying. She feels like a puppet. Dedrick was in his office going over some invoices and typing out a memo to the R&D department to ask if their latest project was ready to display to the government. There is that weird noise and when he wakes up, he's in his costume and he can't move. Which is saying something considering his stength level. It would be nice to be able to move his head, but he can't even move his lips to talk. He kind of had some flashbacks from his time in the Labrynth. He'd shiver if he was able. This is when the ground in the middle of the group begins to bubble. Lava comes up, not spitting all over but simply allowing an egg to rise from the earth, where it settles to the ground. And then fades away, revealing a man with curly shoulder-length red hair and a white full-length suit. "I'm your host, and who might I be you ask? Some of you might know already. Tweak that girl's system please," he says to nobody in particular, and Cir-El stops moving. "The name's Arcade. I like to watch people die, and you have all been volunteered to come play in my birthday present. This time, unlike all the other times that I've failed, this will be different." He pauses to gesture around grandly, pointing at the lush forests, the mountains in the distance, and grins widely. "This time, you're in here for thirty days. There's food, water, medicines. But if you want it, you have to fight each other for them. Teenage superhero deathmatch. Kill or be killed, only one of you walks out of here alive. It'll be great. Whatcha think?" With that, he snaps his fingers and you all settle to the ground, free to move, speak, and make choices again. Mia floats to the ground under her own power, thank you very much, and looks around. "Um. How about no?" she offers, probably as a universal response. She's preeetty sure everyone here will react similarly. Michael Collins is almost panicked by the sudden restoration of his movement, nearly flailing as he had been struggling against the unknown restraints. He looks around, declaring as he thuds to the ground,"I second that. Thanks but no thanks." Starfire's eyes flash. She knows this. HOw it goes. SHe knows for she has had to do this dance. For Warlords in space. She has seen her friends taken and assaulted. SHe has been made to do it to others. "release us and we will not hunt you to the ends of the earth and exterminate you. And our friends shall not." She quickly tries to assess the others present. "Because they will find you and they will destroy you, even if wedo not. We will not cooperate with your games." She goes to try and sweep around, giving a quick nod at the others, already readying to go on the attack. Vanguard says to Starfire. "Speak for yourself." His right fist glows brightly before he fires a beam of energy directly at the egg that Arcade sits in. "Kidnapping is a crime, man. And I'm not about to participate in a death match." He shifts his gaze towards the others then back on their capture. "Especially for someone else's amusement." "Thinking I'm going to take his head off actually," says one viking-looking guy in the hero section. Who happens to be packing an axe, and looks like he knows how to use it. One guy, clean-cut and very pretty for the jaw he's packing, gives a headshake and then floats up in the air next to Starfire, nodding. "Let's do this." He looks like the tank-type, probably a strength fighter. Another one seems to be growing larger, and starts stalking Arcade from behind. As Vanguard's blast hits Arcade right in the face. And from inside the blast, he says, "Okay, well...I suppose this was inevitable. Come on then." And he reaches out, grabbing the Big Guy in one hand, and throws him over the treeline as the energy blast washes off of Arena like water off of a duck. Mia isn't attacking right now. She's flying around, trusting the team to keep Arena busy for a moment, and checking the limits of this prison they're in. She flies fast, trying to find out if there's a way out; will be right back, and if she's attacked by defenses she's probably the most able to handle it of anyone here. No offense. Starfire goes to launch herself up and over at Arcade. All thewhile thinking as hard as she can. Trying to make a mental distress call. Hoping that someone like Raven, like Zatanna, like Martian Manhunter, like M'Gann will receive it. She goes to launch herself up at Arcade from the opposite flank of him that Vanguard is going, her starbolts glowing, her energy bolts flying. Michael Collins becomes wide eyed at this display of power. Who the hell is this guy, he wonders? Computer: Name, Arcade. Power level, unknown. Origin, unknown. Mike: Ok then, thanks for that. Computer: You are welcome. Mike sighs at this mental dialogue, then pulls the blaster rifle from his back to join in the fray. It doesn't look like it'll be much use after the blast he took from Vanguard, but he'll try. The weapon hums to life as he readies it, then proceeds to let loose with a barrage of plasma bolts. Vanguard watches as one of his most powerful attacks is simply shrugged off. He blinks behind the mask and then goes to touch the silver disc that's located behind is right ear. A visor forms over his eyes as he scans Arcade. Not only can he not get a name from facial recognition software, but he's got no bio-readouts either. "Something is not right here." He floats up into the air to get a better look at the battle. As Cir-El flies, she suddenly impacts with an invisible wall. For all her strength she has a wonderful impact, and then slides down the side leaving a streak of blood on it...and leaving a momento that the Kryptonian isn't able to bash through these walls. The pretty boy launches right into the fray next to Starfire's starbolts, and gets slapped into the treeline like yesterday's garbage. Arcade seems to be completely ignoring everything going on to him, and keeps chatting like he's having fun. Probably is. "See, check the smart kids. The ones who aren't attacking. They've figured it out. Twenty seconds ago I had complete control of your motor functions. Why would you assume for an instant that I actually gave up that power, just because you can talk and whip...laser beams? I get it though, you need to do this right now. Beat up the villain." He catches the incoming axe, right on the blade, and gives the viking a boot that sends him into a bush nearby. "Also, I'm probably tougher than I look. Or why would I just let you at me, right at the start of the game?" The big guy is coming back, over the treeline, and looks bruised. Mia appears far away, a small dot in the distance, but alive. Starfire calls out as she goes to flank the others that have been knocked down, "Tend to the injured! Fall back." Thier attack isn't even being -acknowledged- by him. For Starfire, there are brutal memories of the Superman Robot, of Donna's death, of the times where she has been helpess. This will not be added to them. Her telescopic vision enhances, trying to look over him for weak points, even as she flares at Arcade again. Her own stubbornness not letting her do anything less then even as while the others fall back, she attacks. Mia vanishes. She's not gone, she's just...getting up some momentum. If anything here has a chance of overloading this guy, it's her with a good running start. So she goes to get one. Michael Collins squints at the scene unfolding before him with his one human eye. This isn't good. Nothing is working. He'll proceed to scanning his surroundings, hoping to maybe find some clue how this is happening. Strange isn't the word for it. The last time he was paralyzed and put in a situation outside of his control, he'd just fought a Doombot then got ambushed by one of his mechanical rejects. The viking says, "I don't get what you think will happen next, mister. Arena? Whatever. You're not planning to kill us, and we're not going to kill each other just because you say to. Yes, you're strong. We've all fought strong enemies before." Others around him nod, agreeing. He can't make us do anything we don't want to do. They start to check on the people who've been beaten, and nobody seems badly wounded yet. Dedrick calls out to the rest of the group. "Statfire is right. Fall back. NOW." Arcade. He's seen that name in the Titan files. Genius intellect. Which means there was another angle here. Something that brute force alone wasn't going to overcome. "He's right. If he wanted to, he could just immobilize us again. Our attacks won't work. He's being protected by some form of tech." He hovers backwards, away from the carrot topped villian. Another kid, the one with the skull on his shirt, says, "We aren't killers." Arcade smiles, nodding to Dedrick, and says, "Very good. Very good, took you a while but you got there. Seriously though, I'm not going to make you all do anything. I just believe, deep down, there's a monster in each of you. This game will crack you open and you get to see what's really inside. Not all of you are killers, no. But there's going to be one of you...deep down." Then he claps his hands together and says, "So! Let's get this started, I'm bored. Let's kill someone. Which one of you is weakest? I'll make it easy on you, I'll be nice and do the first kill for you. You just have to pick who it is I kill. Point a finger at someone and they die." He seems really happy to offer, clearly enjoying the game. "Game starts now!" Uh. No. Mia starts toward Arcade, fists balled out and ready to take him down. She isn't aware (but has been told by staff) that her inner defenses are fighting off his controls, and she's actually got some sort of shot at it right now. So...sonic boom time. She's going to prove that there is a killer here....but not any of her friends. These are her friends, right? Arcade goes down. Starfire puts herself over in front of the others then, even as Mia goes to launch on the full attack, "The others of you, fall back! We will cover the withdraw." SHe's well aware of what a full Kryptonian power punch wtih as much raw power as they can manage does over, and if the attack by Cir-El does crack Arcade just a little, she will be on him full force. Otherwise, she will be in a position to cover the withdraw. The crew is quiet. No. They are not pointing at one person to be murdered. Odd how that works, they're not going to be the coward and make it easy for this idiot. They clench their weapons, expecting an attack. one way or another. They'll all go down fighting, it seems. He chose well when he chose heroes. Michael Collins is hoping. His weapons have been useless thus far, so he's hoping that the Super type is able to accomplish something where the others and himself have failed. His rifle hand hangs at his side as he watched Mia streak at the villain. He's less than thrilled with the prospects laid out for him, thus his sentiments mirror Kory's. He'll be blasting if Mia accomplishes anything at all worthwhile. Vanguard is taking a moment to survey his surroundings. His visor is giving him readouts in various light spectrums, including x-ray. If he can find the exit, then they can get out. The longer they stay here, the more likely it is that one of them will die. As far as pointing, the thought doesn't even enter his mind. He would die himself before killing anyone else. It's just not in his character. He's a hero damnit. That -means- something. He's watching Cir-El as she makes her attack. If anyone can do it, it would be her. Superman's daughter. Cousin of his ex-girlfriend Kara. He clenches his teeth and his aura appears around his body. If she can just create an opening, he'd be all over this guy like scales on a fish. Arcade tips his head, listening to something, then goes, "Oh." And he turns, catching Cir-El out of the air and skidding to a stop about a dozen meters away, holding her by the throat. "We have our winner! I don't think she's the weakest necessarily, but I'm definitely going to have to use someone to get across the rules of the game." He squeezes her throat, making Mia's eyes bulge a bit, and looks at the crowd. "I was very clear on the rules. Any other votes? You can always pick someone else. Save her life. You will kill someone in this arena, one way or another." Mia is flat-out amazed. She was going so fast, but she seemed to slow down suddenly for no reason and couldn't stop herself! She's not really feeling the squeeze, she's tougher than she looks too, and is pretty sure he can't really hurt her, but she's still really damn surprised at the move. Damn. What happened there? She mouths 'don't do it' to everyone, reaching for his wrist. But can't seem to actually move his hand. At this point, there is one decision to make. Starfire lances through the air, eyes filled with hate. "Run." SHe is quietly speaking to Cir-El, to Vanguard, to the others. "Run. I will fight him. Run." She launches herself at Arcade at high speed. Intent on making the choice -for- them. She does not care of the consequence. "Escape here." Michael Collins is surveying the area in the same manner as Vanguard. The only difference being his own sensors are built in, a part of his person as a cyborg. Then, Starfire launches into another attack. He exhales at this. He isn't sure what he can or should do, given what he is witnessing with Mia already. He caught her like a softball, and that is something he knows to be impossible. Not even Doomsday could pull of something like that and he tanked the entire Justice League. He is indecisive for the first time in years. Vanguard is floored that Cir-El was stopped so easily. He replies to Starfire. "No. There's nowhere to run anyway. What kind of partner would I be to leave you alone in a situation like this anyway?" He pushes off from the ground with a lot of force. "If we can't hurt him directly, then we hurt him indirectly." He flies around above while firing blasts on the ground around Arcade. Maybe he can mess with his balance a little, give Cir a chance to get away from him. "Oh for heaven's sake," Arcade says as he holds Cir-El by the throat like a rag doll. She actually pulls at one of his fingers, her strength managing that much, but he's distracted for a moment by all the people who aren't listening to basic rules. "You all haven't been listening. Please pay attention for a moment, I'm not the villain here." As Starfire's attacks glance off both him and his captive, who is thankfully also basically invulnerable, and Vanguard lobs blasts at the ground, he just levitatates. "I'm not a villain, people, listen close. I'm a god." He snaps his fingers, and everyone save himself and his captive are thrown to the ground like toys, their powers flickering off for a moment. Then back on again, he's not taking them away. Just getting the message across. "Ten seconds. Nine. Eight. Seven." Michael's earpiece gives him a little bit of interesting info, but it might be too late to actually use it. Cir-El tries to kick Arcade in the groin. When it comes down to the end, she's a dirty fighter and happy to use all the tricks in the book in order to not let the bad guy win. Scratching his eyes too, because why not. WHAMMED Down to the ground, Starfire howls in pain. "LET HER GO! Take me." She can make a fight of it. Cir-El cannot. "Do not argue. GET OUT OF HERE!" She sees herself as the most senior one here. That makes things her responsibility. Cir-El is the sister of a friend. She will not let her die. "Come and face me like teh pathetic, wretched mongrel you ARE." She goes to try to et up to charge him again. Not letting anyone else interrupt or speak up if possible, going to try and charge at Arcade once more. Michael Collins will frown for a moment. Only a moment. He then raises his brows as an idea occurs to him. Raising his rifle, his bionic eye flickers as he does some quick manipulations. His rifle's energy nacells are changing colors from green...to yellow. Mike: Computer, hurry up. Adjust the wavelengths to solar. I want a solar grenade on the double! Computer: Processing your request. Task underway... Mike will level the grenade on Mia with that. If this works, he means to supercharge their kryptonian friend maybe dazzle the shiney eyes of her captor in the process! Vanguard growls out of frustration as his body is whammed to the ground. Since his powers are nullified briefly just before he hit, it actually hurt. However he feels his strenght return and his body begins to heal. Starfire was going to get Cir-El killed, or get herself killed. Not on his watch. "I'm arguing, damnit." He flies up to Starfire and attempts to wrap her up in his arms and forcibly fly her away from where Arcade and Cir-El are. "We can't win like this. Stop and think about it, Star. This is why Blackstar beat you. We have to work smarter, not harder!" The solar grenade lands, giving Cir-El something special. Right when she's trying to give Arcade the kick of the century, and trying to drive his genitalia up into the stratosphere. There's actually an impact wave that drives Arcade into the sky, knocking him free of Cir-El's grip as he goes up about ten meters and everyone else is driven back a step by the shockwave. Arcade has his eyes closed, hovering in the air up there, and grits his teeth. He opens them, slowly, then says, "Ow." Then he looks at Cir-El, and nods in respect. "Was planning to let someone volunteer, but the timer's done. And I don't cheat." And snaps his fingers, saying, "Zero." And Cir-El's torso explodes, sending gore all over the people watching, as she falls to the ground. Her eyes staring in disbelief. Cir-El is dead. The shockwave has Starfire screaming. In rage. In agony. In loss. In hate. In loathing. Anything Vanguard had said now flashes completely past her consciousness as Starfire goes to a completely berserk mode then, losing all control of herself. She is heading towards him at her best possible speed then as she sees the body of a friend, a teammate, going towards the ground. Her body in her berserk state is enraged, even as she gives one final order. "Vanguard, get them out of here. NOW." It is not an order to be questioned even as Starfire's body glows, her energy state rapidly building then over as her stored solare reserves build up, ready for a discharge. To the smoking Arcade Kory would be running at at maximum speed, a supersonic blur. Presuming she could, at point blank range even as Cir-El's corpse drops towards the ground, Starfire would unleashall of her energy in one point blank burst. A solar blast, a supernova release of all her stored energies blasting with the full power of the sun direclty into him. Whteher it was a construct. Whether it was him. It did not matter. All that mattered was as she unleashed the hellish furies of the sun itself directly into her adversary was that she would not go gentle into this good night. Vanguard looks over his shoulder while trying to hold on to Starfire. However, he ends up just letting her go as he watches perhaps the most powerful among them die. He floats down to the ground and then sinks to his knees. "Go where? There's no way out." He replies to Starfire as she goes to get herself killed by the very same man who just slaughtered his almost in-law. He lowers his head, tears fall to the ground as he pounds it with his fists. "I'm gonna find a way to make him pay for this." Michael Collins is generally stunned. No way out, and his best idea a horrific bust. He grinds his teeth, staring down at the earth illuminated by Starfire's blast. He'd long arrived at the same conclusion as Dedrick, that there was was no way out of wherever they were. His weapons had proven useless as well. The people in the crowd look stunned. Angry, terrified, confused. All the emotions. She was the strongest of us. Superman's daughter. That should not be possible. Starfire's ability just fails to go off, as she screams and aims at Arcade, failing to blast. For no visible reason, it just won't work on him. And he smiles at Starfire, then at Vanguard, and says, "Welcome to Murderworld. You're here for thirty days. Good luck." And then he vanishes, leaving all of you alone, while the bits and pieces of Cir-El vanish with a VORP sound, teleported away. So they can't even be saved. Starfire hits the ground. A twisted mass of rage as she hits, imacts, and leaves an impact zone. "FACE ME!" She sobs. She rages. She slowly gets up. She takes a breath. Sheg oes over to Cir-El softly then. And goes to gently take two of her fingers up and over to the body of her and gently closes her eyes, taking them to softly close over then. "May Rao watch over you. May X'Hal guide you through the stars. May you rest amongst them from whence you came." At that moment, one person who wasn't attacking screams. A lady with wings, who's been in the background, shrieks and flies upward. In hopes that there's a way out up, and if she goes high enough she can get out. She's SCARED, and she just wants out! Right now! Starfire sees one of the younger ones panicking. She can't launch herself. She goes to quickly glance to Deathlok. "Give me a boost." she goes to try and leap up over then to him to catch so he can launch her. Michael Collins squints at Starfire, replying bluntly,"She's not going anywhere. There is, seriously, no way out. Not up, not east west north or south. All she will have up there is privacy and a wall. But if you want..." Starfire shakes her head, "Launch me."She had -seen- what happened when Cir-El impacted that, and she has a feeling for someone trying to go out much quicker.. She flies up towards the panicking one at high speed. "Little one, come with me. We will protect you." Vanguard moves to a sitting position and sighs, looking up as the woman goes and Starfire goes after her. "There is literally no way out. We were teleported here. My readouts tell me that Arcade is human and has no powers. I can't find a door or aanything that might be a door. He killed.." He looks away. "..he killed Cir-El as an after thought. He has to be doing this via technology. His file says that he's a super genius. Outsmarting him will be difficult. For now..for now we have to play his game. But we don't have to play it by HIS rules. We can get out here, but it's going to take us all working together to accomplish it." He looks around to see if anyone was even paying attention to him. The girl with the wings is moving. She's absolutely scared out of her wits and has decided that there must be a way out, gone right past logical thought and into Flee. Starfire comes up on her fast, going just as speedy, but the problem isn't catching her. It's convincing her to stop, and nobody knows just where the invisible wall really is. She's side by side with the girl for a second, maybe two. Enough time to make one decision. Down on the ground, a kid in a Punisher t-shirt is on his knees, screaming. Not much else, he's just breaking down in all kinds of ways. Starfire goes to yank up to put herself in the way of the girl, her tone soft, floating along, "We will get you out of here. We will keep you safe. We will not let him harm you." She is well aware that the ceiling blocked CIr-El. She will not let another fall to it. "Come ith us. Please." The viking kid is still trying to figure out where Arena went, having not really gotten it through his head what's going on. Michael Collins is in agreement with Vanguard on this. He's walked over to the man, who apparently has more comprehensive files than himself at the moment. At least where it matters. He mutters to Vanguard, below human hearing but direct. And Starfire and the girl with the wings both slam into the invisible ceiling at mach one. The bloodstain on the ceiling is visible from far below, as both of them make a sound that's audible even from here. And slowly start to drift down. Then to fall. Anyone who can fly, you might want to be on duty now. "Damn," the pretty boy with the jaw says, as he jumps up into the air, aiming to catch one of the girls at least. "Help, someone!" Starfire is a pancake. Her ribs do not give. What she does is wrap her arms around the terrified woman with the wings protectivelyl, to flip around so that her back is facing the ground as they fall to cushion the impact. Dedrick mutters something back to Michael and then stands up, kicking off the ground. He flies up, but not fast. If he went too fast, he's likely to break one of them. So when he makes contact, instead of stopping abruptly, he slows their descent until the speed is more managable. He catches one in one hand, and Starfire in the other. "No one else dies on my watch." He states. Michael Collins hears the screaming and looks almost reflexively. He'll whirl on heel at the sight of the two falling girls, and a plume of smoke and grit explodes from about his feet. His jet boots trigger to send him sailing into the air apparently along with Dedrick. Fortunately, he seems to have things well and literally in hand. The pretty boy actually manages to get one of them, just as fast as Dedrick. He nods, cradling the winged girl in his arms. He's here too, and is just as much a hero. Even if he's quieter. "We need to get this under control, people panicking is as dangerous as this Arcade guy is." Starfire goes to land softly, gently letting the winged girl go. "We must organize ourselves and hope for rescue. And stay alive until then." She is stubborn. SHe will not show her fear nor the fact that even someone as crazed as Arcade would not take more than a dozen powered inviduals without some sort of way to cover it. Dedrick holds up his gloved hands. "Listen..listen guys. Um.." he looks at Michael. "Sorry, I didn't get your name." He exhales. "My name is Vanguard. I'm one of the Titans, like Starfire here. I have a theory that he.." He motions to Michael. "..brought up just a minute ago. But before I say anything, let me ask you this. How the hell can someone like that be so powerful that he can kill a kryptonian just like that?" He snaps his fingers to get his point across. Michael Collins will step over to Vanguard and youngster with the mad jumping skills. He introduces himself in deadpan,"Yes I'm Deathlok, but I used to be a doctor. Neurosurgeon and prosthetics were my A-game. Spare me the witty commentary, k?" He half smirks at that, then sets to scanning over Kory and the other. He's checking for broken bones and such, anything serious that might be problematic down the line. Starfire takes a breath, "WE must organize ourselves and stay safe. WE should remain as a group. We have to hold out until our friends can rescue us." S he's hurt, too stubborn to show it. "Introduce yourselves, for those of us who are not familiar with one another. You are now.." She tentativley siles. "Honorary Titans. We are now family and will get you through this." Even Doctor Deathlok. The winged girl's wings are shattered. They might never heal again, but she's in by far the worst shape of anyone here. Except for Cir-El. She's got broken bones, but is breathing. Starfire clearly saved her life, though if she's kept in here for thirty days it's not a very good situation for someone in her shape. "Spice," says one young lady with a yellow jumpsuit and bare hands. "I don't have medic skills...I fire lasers from my fingertips. Not much use right now." The viking is hovering nearby, wishing he could help. Not a big talker. Michael Collins hrms at the revelation of his X-ray vision. He shares,"She's not likely to fly again. Wings're finished. She needs either sedation or heavy anaesthetic." Pretty Boy is, however, still trying to make the girl with the wings comfortable. "I'd appreciate if you paid attention to everyone, not just the pair of you. Surprisingly there might be some other uses for people in the group. I'm Kid Briton by the way, and she's Red Raven. Was a member of my team, once." Starfire nods quietly to Michael, "Do what you can for her. While we're here, we'll look for things for her. For now, we must be strong." She takes a breath to Michael, "Do whatever you can for her. For now, we must be strong and look for shelter, things we can survive on or use for medical supplies and food." Dedrick looks around as no one really answers him, but he sets his visor to assess the winged girl and then he nods to Deathlock. "I concurr. Her wings are shredded and she's not going to last the 30 days we have to be here." He looks over at Kid Britian. "Nice to meet you. All of you. I'm..not the leadership type, but I've been in a lot of sticky situations, though not anything like this. However, to save your friend, we're going to need to find a way out before the 30 days are up. "Arcade said there were things here we could use. But not enough for all of us. I suggest we give what we can to those who need it most. I am open to ideas from everyone on what we do next." Michael Collins shakes his head at Starfire,"Not nothin' I can do for this without those supplies he mentioned. Her wings are shattered. There's no setting that, she must have bird bones to go with the wings." The girl with the yellowish skin, who hasn't been much conversationalist yet, says, "If there's a beach I can probably try and fish us up some food. Might be helpful, to help supplement our food supplies." Which is when the punisher-kid says, "You think it'll be that easy? He tore Cir-El apart, there's no way he's going to let us just dawdle through this. We need to figure out how he did it, like that guy said," motions to Dedrick, "and then make our own deathtrap." Starfire nods quietly, "We will do what we have to with what we can." S he closes her eyes to the girl, "I am sorry. WE will do what we can to make you comfortable. But we might have to take your wings off and we do not have the supplies to help with the pain." The sun is starting to go down, and the day is coming to a close. It might be cold. Viking boy goes to collect wood, clearly happy to be ignored. He's going to start a fire. Because why not, not like a guy with an axe is much else use in this kind of place. Kid Briton says, "It's nice to meet you," to Dedrick, letting Michael work, and offers a hand. He's clearly the leadership type, and is happy to get up front and personal. "I'm not sure we're exactly fighting off the...I mean...what's the point of all this? We're not going to kill each other just because we have to camp out for a month." The girl with the yellow skin whispers to Starfire, "I'm Aquagirl," and squeezes the Tamaranean's hand gently. "You were very brave." Starfire goes to squeeze the hand of the young girl, "I have known your brother. He is one of the bravest warriors I have met." Presuming she is related to Aqualad. Taking a breath, Koriand'r further goes. "Keep an eye on one another at all times. Groups of three." There is still one person who hasn't spoken up at all. Not the viking, but someone who just isn't being social. A young lady in what appears to be a space suit, with a pistol on one hip. She's just hanging around in the background, observing, and slowly vanishing into the bushes and shadows. Apparently not really into the group scene. Dedrick shakes Kid Briton's hand. "Vanguard. And I have a theory that Deathlock kind of came up with. I think the reason why Arcade can control our environment as well as us, is that we're not actually here. I think this might be some sort of VR program. Like I said before, he's a super genius. This isn't outside of his wheelhouse. And it explains why we woke up in our costumes and why Cir-El was taken out so easily. And, last but not least, why none of us can penetrate the force field that seems to surround this entire place. Like I said before, we're going to have to play the game, at least until we figure all of this out." Michael Collins is taking in the crowd as he waits for a verdict on what to do with the winged girl's wings. He doesn't want to presume, even though he's confident that that's what needs to happen. They need to come off before gangrene or the like sets in. The guy who grew big finally steps out. He doesn't look really big right now, but says, "My systems seem to be interacting properly, not sure if this could even be a VR and still have the proper interactions. I'm Juston by the way, um...just a human. But this doesn't feel like VR, I'll get the computer analyzing it once I fix him..." He seems a little confused. Red Raven opens one eye, looking up at Starfire, then whispers up in her ear. It seems to be all she's got to offer. Starfire nods quietly, "Treat them as best you can." She looks over quietly then,and then to the winged girl. "We will do what we can to protet you, but ultimately the decision is your's." It is not her's to make the, and she nods over to Dedrick. "We must keep everone together and try and be safe." She looks down at Red Raven. Starfire closes her eyes, "She wishes to keep them. Doctor.. Do everything you can to make her comfortable otherwise and set them stably as best you can." Suddenly a bunch of firewood is dumped on the ground nearby, and the guy with the axe kneels by it starting to make kindling. To get everyone warm, because it needs to be done. He looks up, then says, "Andrew...anachronism." and goes back to lighting a fire. So nobody dies of exposure, as the feeling of snow is in the air. Starfire nods quietly, "Thank you. Everyone, watch one another. We will take turns." She does not have issues with heat or exposure. For now. "For those who feel the temperature, curl up wtih one another for warmth. Those of us who do not need slee will maintain watch." Dedrick plants himself right in front of the fire. He's shivering and he suddenly doesn't look so great. Like he might be getting sick. "Does a-anyone have a b-blanket or something?" Spice does not, from the empty hands she shows. Anachronism has a fire, but offers to try and kill a bear to use as a fur if he can manage to find one. Bloodstone, the boy in the punisher shirt, has a punisher shirt. that he's wearing. Juston doesn't seem to have gear. Aquagirl is almost naked. Red Raven is dying. Kid Briton does not have spare gear. The girl in the woods..is gone. That just leaves you. Starfire looks quietly to Deathlok as she comes back with the cape then, gently putting it over the figure of Red Raven and speaks softly to him. "She will likely not survive the night. Keep her as comfortable as you can." Starfire goes to fire a series of low energy starbolts about the area to rocks, charging them with a bit of energy to have them produce heat, picking them up and dotting them around the area to try and keep as many warm as possible. Thus there is warmth. For the first night, at least. As snow begins to fall on the heroes.